


“If you keep that up, I’ll be falling in love.”

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “If you keep that up, I’ll be falling in love.” Shulk’s comment made Egil pause his laughter.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	“If you keep that up, I’ll be falling in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a fucking Fable 3 NPC line hi.

“If you keep that up, I’ll be falling in love.” Shulk’s comment made Egil pause his laughter.

“What did you just say?” He looked at him, eyes widening just a bit.

Shulk seemed to realized what he said now, hand over his mouth. “Did… did I just say that outloud?”

“Indeed…” Egil gave a small nod. “Was that something I was not supposed to hear…?”

“No, it really wasn’t.” Shulk flushed a bit, looking at his feet. “Of all the times to think aloud…”

“It’s… fine.” Egil cleared his throat, trying to cover up his own flustering at this all. “I can simply pretend you never said anything.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Shulk shook his head. “I spoke out loud, so I should just take whatever it brings. I just hope you aren’t… upset about it.”

“Not upset, just a bit… shocked and confused.” He looked away, clearing his throat. “I don’t exactly see myself as someone worth falling in love with.”

“Egil…” Shulk frowned, scooting over to sit closer to him. “You’re plenty worth falling in love with.”

“You don’t have to try and flatter me.” He looked over at him, hand against his cheek. “I know what I’ve done, none of it easy to forgive.”

“You did horrible things, but… I understand the pain that drove you to it.” Shulk put his hand over Egil’s, voice soft. “And you’re brilliant, kind, understanding… Knowing who you are, under all of your pain, it’s easy to fall in love with.”

“You speak as if you’re already in love…” Egil gave him a small, forced smile. “You should be more careful with your words.”

“Maybe I am already in love, and just don’t know it yet.” Shulk wouldn’t look him in the eye. “What would you do, if that was the case?”

Egil closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. “If I am being honest, I’m not sure what I would do. You are precious to me, Shulk. The one person I can trust with my feelings and my thoughts, no matter how dark they may be… but I’m not deserving of you.”

“You’re more than deserving, Egil.” He leaned a bit closer, their breath mingling. “If I were to fall in love with you, I couldn’t ask for someone better.”

They sat there, breath mingling for a moment. Egil felt like he could feel Shulk’s heart beating fast as he watched the Homs eyes flutter closed. As he stared at the lips he could imagine pressing his own against…

And he pulled away, turning away, not allowing him this moment. Now allowing him the belief he was deserving of someone like Shulk. “That’s enough playing pretend for today. We should get back to work.”

He ignored the frown Shulk gave before nodding. “Ah, yeah, let’s.”


End file.
